Snund Prompts
by Dawnasaurr
Summary: Just various Snund prompts from my tumblr. No real theme to them, just whatever. Will put a rating before each chapter, Rated M overall for sexual content.
1. Quiet Me

***Prompt from my tumblr. Leave a "Quiet Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.]**

**QUIET ME**

**Rated: K+ but T to be safe**

* * *

He just watched as Snake's fist connected with the strangers face in a brutal punch. The sickening crack of a nose breaking ringing through the air while the herd of people in the club started to gather around to watch the scene.

Jund stared on in shock as everything seemed to happen in slow motion around him. Cry and Russ were screaming at Snake to stop, trying again and again to pull the two men apart to no avail. Snake paid no one any mind, since the fight broke out nothing had been able to stop him.

The stranger had tried to put up a fight, blocking as much as he could but he had no chance at winning this. His fate sealed from the moment he laid his hands on Jund, and before long he was a nearly lifeless heap on the club floor.

Jund moved then, he knew Snake would keep going. He could see the anger in his eyes, the need to squelch out the existence of the creep below him, but he had had enough. Reaching and moving fast he grabbed a hold of the dog tags around Snakes neck forcing his attention to the smaller man.

"Enough," he breathed out in barely a whisper.

Snake continued to hold the eye contact with his boyfriend tension only releasing out of him when he felt Jund pull him closer and wrapping his hands around him in a tight embrace. The taller man was still shaking and the anger only slightly abated.

"Just breath, I'm here," Scott whispered so only the man holding onto him could hear.

When they pulled apart it was only to walk out of the club into the parking lot. Standing by the car Snake lit up a cigarette trying to calm down from what had happened inside the club. He reached a hand out to cup Scott's face, "You alright?"

Leaning his cheek into his palm he sighed. "I am now. Thanks for that, you didn't have too."

Snake chucked low in his throat as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "I did. He slapped you. I can handle watching you get hit on, but touching," he shook his head, "that's where I draw the line. Especially when I hear you tell them to fuck off."

Scott smiled nuzzling his was into Snake side wrapping his arms around him for the extra warmth. "Well I did tell him I could find more attractive prospects in a Wal-Mart parking lot."

"That's beside's the point," he retorted before dropping his cig to the ground and grinding it into the asphalt with his boot. Lifting Scots face to his with his index finger under his chin he looked the younger man in the eyes.

"You're mine."

Jund smiled softly at the gesture, "forever."

And when their lips met it was soft and gentle, a promise of the future to come.


	2. Join Me

***Prompt from my tumblr. Put a "Join Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer [_be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify._]**

**So not quite so drabble, more like a One Shot. Oh well. **

**JOIN ME**

**Rated: M**

* * *

His throat was on fire, an he was going to die. The burning sensation continued down his esophagus lighting a warm fire in his belly; he could feel the alcohol already start coursing its way through his veins.

"Jesus fuck Snake," Scott cursed wiping his mouth of excess whiskey, "are you trying to kill me?"

That low chuckle Snake has rumbled in his chest, "Don't be a pansy, it was just a couple of shots," he waved a dismissing hand, "you'll be fine."

Scott huffed, "Just because I prefer beer, doesn't make me a pansy. If anything it makes me normal. You," he stated stabbing his finger into Snake's chest, "just have this obsession of wanting to see me drunk."

Snake level a sly grin at him, "I'd say you're already half-way there."

"Fuck you asshole."

The two men made their way back towards the couch after a few more shots and name calling getting ready to watch the proverbial ball drop and begin the new year. It'd been a long day of broken plans with the rest of the crew, some sick others had family things come up and eventually it came down to just the two of them. The two of them and enough alcohol to sedate an elephant.

The closer the time came for the ball to drop the quieter the two grew. As if some uneasy tension was growing between them, the new year dread was somehow suffocating their usually calm and casual banter. Jund dug his nails across the fabric of the couch while Snake bounced his leg in a nervous habit.

_This was stupid. _Jund knew why he was feeling this way. He'd been thinking about it for weeks. New year, new resolutions, and he had promised he would confront Snake bout how this fucking chemistry between them was getting ridiculous. The sexual tension alone drove him to take matters into his own hands after most times they hung out, but he couldn't be sure. That was the part that worried him; you can never _really _be sure how someone else feels. I mean, he could potentially lose his best friend, and in the end was that really worth it?

Jund sighed. He had no idea. Wonder for however long he felt like this, or risk everything. It's a good thing they call it liquid courage.

The countdown had started, he hadn't been paying attention. All his focus was on his actions and wondering about Snake's reaction. Standing up determined as he's ever been, he straddles Snake in one quick move, hands moving to either side of his face.

He hears the faint inhale from the larger man a question on his lips, "Jund?"

Scott doesn't care, he has to know, and he's not quite sure he could say the words allowed. So he whispers a small, "Shut up," before connecting their mouths together in their first kiss.

It's clumsy and nervous and he knows he's probably fucking it all up but Snake's mouth feels amazing, and right, and he doesn't ever want to stop. The pit in his stomach drops when he feels Snake pull him away and suddenly he can't recall if Snake even responded to him at all and the worry claws at him faster than wildfire.

But the older man just looks, confusion written on his face as well as something else Jund can't quite place. Then none of it matters because Snake is kissing him, tongue asking for more and Jund doesn't even hesitate a second. His hands are gripping Snakes hair, because this has to be a dream and he doesn't wanna ever wake up, and he can feel Snakes hands on his back gliding over his skin and this is what heaven is.

Soon his back is against the soft cushions of the couch and Snake looms over him. Mouths still connected tasting one another an aphrodisiac neither had anticipated, and after so long wanting, why the hell would he want to stop now. His shirt is being lifted and he gladly discards the garment loving what Snake's hands do to him, and then he feels a mouth at his neck and fucking hell is that good too.

It's all sensory overload and he wants more, but ehh, it's not like he's done this kind of thing before and just fuck it all. He tries to push Snake off of him but the man's a brick and he ends up just rolling off the couch in a heap and landing not so gracefully onto the hardwood floor.

Now Jund's embarrassed and not for falling; how does one ask to be fucked by your best friend? So after so awkward eye contact he takes off to Snakes room leaving a thoroughly confused Snake on the couch behind him.

After a few moments of deafening silence Jund is forced to poke his head out of Snakes room. The poor idiot has his head in his hands and Jund just smiles at the fact that he even gave enough shit to feel bad. He doesn't wait too long however and clears his throat gaining Snake's attention.

"Aren't you coming?"

He see's Snake blink a few times when it registers just what Jund is offering here and nods with a slight smile on his face. He can feel his nerves start to act up and before it can get any more awkward he slinks back into the dark room and waits.

Sooner rather than later Jund is pressed into Snake's comforter and it's becoming painfully obvious that neither knows what the fuck their doing. Legs ending up in the wrong place, teeth clashing more than once, skin pinching in others. They were a mess, but they were buzzed, and in the heat of everything, and so turned on none of that shit mattered.

Snakes shirt was off and the smaller of the two bit his lip at the sight. Oh he'd seen him without a shirt before, but he'd never really been able to take it in. Never been able to touch and run his tongue over the defined muscles he found there. He finally got to hear Snake's breathe hitch as he licked and nipped at him, feel his hands tighten around him as he sucked on his collar bone.

When Jund's boxers came off he held his breath and shut his eyes. He knew that neither of them had actually been with a member of the same sex before, and while he had watched his fair share of gay porn, he couldn't speak for Snake. Rough hands kneaded into his thighs and then it all came crashing down on him. His hand was around him and a mouth was licking at his head and fuck if it wasn't the best thing he's ever experienced.

Snakes mouth surrounded him and his hips arched off the bed, head tilted back as Snakes name fell from his mouth. As inexperienced as he may be it didn't show and Jund was gripping the back of Snake's head guiding his movements.

"Fuck Snake," he gasped breathless hands tightening on the dark locks, "I'm close."

Snake didn't respond per say but he sped up his movement causing all sorts of new sounds to spur from Jund's mouth. A few more pumps and a swirl of the tongue later and Jund was crying out as he poured himself down Snakes throat.

Sitting up Snake licked his lips before wiping off whatever excess his missed in the most nonchalant manner he could manage. Jund smiled a slightly dazed euphoric smile at him before lazily pushing Snake over onto his back at the other end of the bed before reaching for the others Jeans which had only been unbuttoned thus far.

"A little overdressed don't you think?"

A slight smirk met Snakes lips," Perhaps a tad," he arched an eyebrow as Jund continued to slide off Snake jeans. "You know you don't have to—"

"Shut-up," Scott interjected. At the small frown he saw on Snake's face he leaned over placing a heated kiss to his lips, "I want to."

"Oh."

After the jeans fell to the floor Jund made his way back to Snake's mouth letting the kiss and their arousal take over. He could feel Snake's hardness pressed against his stomach and he couldn't deny his curiosity. Trailing kisses down the older man's chest he slowly made his way to his boxer teasing and licking at the seam, letting his tongue lick over the fabric of his straining erection.

"Fucking tease," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Would you rather I stop," he asked sliding his boxes down over his erection.

"If you do I swear—"

Snakes words suddenly turned into an openmouthed moan as Scott slid his mouth around him. Sliding up and down he experimented with pace and angle, and whatever he could do to drive those little noises out of the usually quiet spoken man. He nearly got off again just listening to the sounds he was able to produce from him, knowing that he was the one to make him come undone. He idly wondered if Snake ever got off to him before, obviously the feelings here were at least physically mutual and that led Scott to all sorts of devilish ideas.

Snake arched his hips towards Jund breaking him of his thoughts and back to the here and now. His head was being forced down to meet Snakes erratic thrusts and he's sure the tears forming at the corners because of it meant something but he couldn't be bothered to care. He let a hand fall to his own needy erection knowing Snake was close; he rocked his hips into his hand moaning low in his throat at how close he was already.

A low growl of, "Scott," through gritted teeth was all the warning he had before hands tightened in his hair and he could taste Snake coming fast down his throat. He followed soon after pouring out over his hands as he let his forehead rest against the sated man's chest.

"Jesus," both said in unison but ignoring any awkwardness that might normally cause and instead just smiling at one another.

Scott rolled off of Snake to lie next to him and sighed happily.

"Happy New Year Snake."

He heard that familiar rumble come from the man next to him, a hand linking with his own before resting against a pair of lips in a kiss.

"Happy New Year indeed."


End file.
